Amarka
Early Years There was a cold wind that blew through the small town of Mesal on the evening of Dec 23, 995. The daughter of the high priest, who had been in labor for over a day, had finally given birth...to twins. With religion at the core of the town it is known by everyone that with a set of twins one is good and one is evil. Since evil is not something to chance with the twins are given until their 16th birthday, judgement day, until one is deemed evil and banished from the town. That day Amarka and Rollant were born but looked nothing alike. Rollant was very pale with hair as blonde as the sun, he seemed to have a resemblance to Rorn himself. Amarka was quite darker and her hair was black as night. Growing up Amarka became strong willed and defiant. She was quiet but wasn't afraid to stand up to authority for she did not understand why others should be allowed power over her. Unlike the other girls she enjoyed learning how to hunt with her father instead of cook with her mother. Rollant became a seemingly perfect child to his mother, he always listened and obeyed. Their mother became nervous that the goddess Ruukina had been influencing Amarka. She tried to change the color of Amarka's hair to a lighter, purer color to help clarify her soul but it failed. Their mother, ridden with the idea that it is her fault, shut Amarka out of her life with no explication. She wanted Amarka out of the town before she could do any damage. Judgement Day It was the morning of their sixteenth birthday and the ceremony was about to begin. Neither twin had be convicted of evil deeds and would both get to remain in the town till judgement day the next year. Amarka had not seen her mother in months. She got up early to do all the necessary preparations, she brushed and pulled her hair back in a black band, put on her best white dress, and went to get her flowers. She came down to her place, just outside the doors, early for she did not want to keep her mother waiting. There she stood nervous to make a good impression when a guard rushed down to tell her she was needed in her brothers room by her mother right away. Amarka ran to his room. As soon as she entered she was thrown to the floor and splashed with something red, a surprisingly warm liquid. It happened so fast that all she could be sure of was that her mother ran out of the room, that's when she realized she was covered in blood. Amarka, stunned, followed her instincts and sprinted after her mother. Bursting through the main doors of the ceremony she froze in her tracts. All eyes - filled with a mix of fear, hate, and, confusion - were on her with her mother at the end of the aisle pointing directly at her. "If you don't believe me now, check his room," her mother declared as she changed her stance to command the room. Just then two guards rushed in, "Somebody get a doctor! The poor boy is cut! Grab the girl! Throw her out!" Amarka was dragged to the front of the room, where the silence was matched only by the tension. There she was met by her grandfather, the high priest, and her mother. "Today we have all witnessed a tragic turn to what was supposed to be a day of celebration. Amarka has shown us her true potential in life. We must act now, together, to rid ourselves of her presence and spirit. Amarka shall be banished from our town at once." Lost for words and emotions she stood there. How on earth could her mother do such a thing, and why? She felt as though the walls were closing in as she heard the merciless whispers of those that surrounded her. There was only one course for her now. She bolted out of the room and back to hers, there she gathered a small bag with her notes on hunting and the food she could find. There was no time for her to change. As she made her way out and into the surrounding forrest she ran into her father. She braced herself for the harsh words and final punishment from the town, but was met by an embrace. "I know it was not you," he whispered. "Yet there is nothing I can do against the word of your mother. But, I can give you this. I have faith you will make it my dear, I haven't given up on you." With a final embrace and kiss on the forehead her father walked back towards the town, there she could see the final glimpse of her mother, staring back at her. Just then her father called that he saw her go the other way and the guards followed. There she stood, no objection. Amarka took that as a final gift from her mother. Sisters Meet 1012 - Amarka Seven. Seven days since anyone has passed through these woods. I knew it was time to move on, but something was holding me here. There was this feeling that everything was going to change. Only enough supplies for another day, maybe two, before I would have to move on. Night fell quickly all around, a familiar calm filled the air. Taking the moment to sit and plan the next days events I found some brush to call home. The sounds of the night were always soothing to her, the calm rustling in the trees, the quiet scampering to safety, a light humming…humming? I was not alone. Read More Tournament of Valrose June 1013 - Amarka We had finally arrived, the Valrose Tournament of Champions was to begin in two days. There was no need for me to make myself known amongst the fighters, my secrecy could prove to be a most helpful advantage later. For this reason we had taken out a young man on our way into town so that I could blend into the masses. My doings for the next few days were easy enough. Read More Tournament of Valrose June 1013 - Calicana Smoking Barrels June 1013 - Shamus "Enlisted" in an Army Sept. 27, 1013 - Amarka “You must have complete control of your weapons. Only a fool chooses a sword too large for them because it looks powerful. The danger is in how you use it, not the length,” spoke Frederick Tywar, first captain of Gildor, during my first weapon training. It was late September now. About six weeks ago I joined the ranks of Sinthaster’s army, however, I didn’t sign up for it. Read More Trials of the Wolfeater: Battle at White Fort July 1014 - Sinthaster A Swift Exit Early Aug. 1014 - Amarka It was time to leave. I still have my doubts about Sinthaster, I know now that he is not an immediate threat to Cali but what is his interest in Gildor and this powerful Darshia. Something is pulling me to figure out what is happening, I cannot explain why but I feel obligated to go. Off to Gildor it is. Read More A New City Sept. 1014 - Amarka This city is just as unsettling as it was when I got here five days ago. I feel out of place not struggling to survive, I guess that Gildor is a bit better than the trek over. However, it turns out that people don’t just open up to strangers about their feelings on the King situation. I’ve basically been living in the taverns here trying to jump on anything that might help me understand what is going on. Finally, I may have found something. Read More Hiding in a Bishop's Shadow Oct. 1015 - Amarka Trials of the Wolfeater: Rebirth Aug. 20, 1016 - Keirina Category:Biographies Category:Recruit Category:Journeyman Category:Disciple